


I have wanted this for so long

by Hamyheikki



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [16]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frottage, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: They finally have time to just be together.And there are things they've been pushing aside over the years.But now...





	I have wanted this for so long

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of anything going beyond mere kissing.
> 
> And btw, if you are a SINF fan and you have a discord account, feel free to pop in and say hello!  
> https://discordapp.com/invite/NTnh44G

He was nervous.

Over his long stay on this planet, Niten had slayed more monsters than most could claim they’d seen in their entire life. He had survived harsh environments, fend for himself in numerous battles, and defied authorities all over the Shadowrealm.

So why are his hands shaking when Aoife’s leans her grinning face into his line of sight, hopping to sit squarely on his hips while smiling down at him.

“You ready for the ride of your life?” she asks, winking before she scoops in and presses a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’ve waited this for so long.”

Niten had as well. During the years they’d spent together, the most intimate act of love between them thus far had been a simple kiss or a shared embrace. Nothing too scandalous, or heart-wrenching if things would turn out sourly. They had both lost loved ones before. Affection, in all of its forms, was not something that came easily for either of them, and there had been no hard feelings about the decision.

But now, with the world once again in balance, they needn’t to worry of such things. They had all the time they could possibly want, and the means to use it as they chose. 

Above him, Aoife had already unlatched the straps of her bra. The piece of clothing fell away, tossed far over the edge of their bed to land somewhere on the floor. 

Niten couldn’t hold back his choked gasp.

“I take it you like them, then.” The teasing edge in Aoife’s voice made him squirm in place, his cheeks blushing.

It took some effort, but eventually managed to breathe out, “They’re lovely.  _ You  _ are so very lovely!”

An endearing shade on pink spread across Aoife’s skin, running all the way down to her chest. After a few minutes she bent back against him, resting most of her weight on his waist.

“You talk so sweetly to me.” Another kiss landed under his jaw. “Sometimes I feel like I don’t do enough in return, you know? Maybe I should do so more often, to tell you how dear you are to me...”

Wrapping his arms tightly around Aoife’s middle, Niten pulled her closer, burying his nose in the softness of her hair. “You do say plenty, love. You speak with actions. And I adore you for that.”

The bed gave a silent creak when Aoife moved herself slightly upwards. Regaining her balance, she set both of her legs over Niten’s thighs, all the while staring closely at his flushed face. Her hips jerked a bit, a gentle smile replacing the grin on her lips.

“Well, I’ll make sure to keep on talking.”

The rough slide of her hips against his sent a spark of electric racing down Niten’s nerves, forcing a loud moan from him. His toes had curled up already, and before he could stop himself, his own waist lifted up from the bed, thrusting blindly up.

On top of him, Aoife put more purpose to her movement, hands coming to curl on top of Niten’s heaving chest for support. The was no rhythm, not really. It all spiraled down into a simple desire to be even closer, to have a right to lay your fingers against another’s flesh, to have them answer in kind. The quiet pants for air mixed with the sound of their skin touching, no other voices to be heard or thought when they pushed against each other. They finally had the time. There was no rush, no need to think of anything else. His hands still trembling, Niten reached up and tangled his fingers in the midst of the red hair, scraping his nails tenderly between the knots in it. The deep groan he got for reward spurred him to repeat it once more.

It wasn’t destined to last for long.

Not that they cared terribly. When Niten suddenly tensed up and curled himself inwards, trapping Aoife within his arms, she merely smiled. Gifting him one final push of her hips, Aoife took back most of her weight before she too grew rigid, her moans muffled in Niten’s shaking shoulder.

They came down together. Niten slumping completely on the beddings, eyes closed and his breathing uneven, and Aoife crawling towards him in order to settle herself side by side with him. The clock on the wall slowly ticked forward, allowing them a soothing noise to fall back into as they catched their breath. With limp fingers, Aoife wrapped hers around Niten’s wrist, pulling the hand close enough to kiss his knuckles.

“I’d say this was worth the wait.”

His eyes glossy, but a warm smile beaming right under them, Niten leaned, nudging his forehead against her own.

“It certainly was.”

**Author's Note:**

> All the feedback is greatly appreciated *smirk*


End file.
